La tercera siempre es la vencida
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Yaoi. Shiraishi/Tooyama. ] Kintaro creía que la tercera tenía que ser la vencida, en esa tenía que ocurrir. Pero lo que Kintaro creía siempre podía ser diferente a lo que ocurría en realidad.


**La tercera siempre es la vencida.**  
><em>A Prince of Tennis (Tennis no Oujisama) fanfiction by AmanthaB.<em>

**Advertencias**: Shonen Ai. Leve OoC, no lo pude evitar, pero es muy leve y casi ni se nota. Ubicado dos años después del término de "The Prince of Tennis" (último año de Kintaro, y todos los de Primer año), vendría a ser un pseudo AU. Mención de Ryoma/Kintaro.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13.  
><strong>PersonajesPareja**: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Kintaro Tooyama. Ryoma Echizen. Muchos OC.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador. Solo uso unos poquitos personajes para dejar volar la imaginación 3

* * *

><p>Kintaro Tooyama, capitán del equipo de tenis del instituto Shitenhouji, se encontraba observando a sus jugadores entrenar. Desde que habían perdido en los dos últimos nacionales en las Semifinales se dijo que cuando fuese capitán esas cosas iban a cambiar. Kintaro había logrado madurar en esos dos años, desde que perdieron contra el Seigaku, y ahora sabía bien como incentivar a su equipo siendo firme pero también accesible. Todos le querían, a pesar de que muchos se quejasen a sus espaldas de que les daba demasiado trabajo o entrenamiento. Pero, todo era necesario, habían logrado entrar a las nacionales nuevamente y se enfrentarían esta vez al Seigaku en las Finales del torneo nacional… en el Seigaku el capitán era… ¿quién más podía ser el capitán? Koshimae. Kintaro, a pesar de toda su madurez, seguía llamado Koshimae a Ryoma. En esos dos años, se habían hecho amigos, habían mantenido una relación amorosa (que duró a lo máximo unos ocho meses) y ahora eran enemigos dentro de la cancha. Kintaro y Ryoma sabían no mezclar cosas, y su rivalidad era solo dentro de la cancha de tenis.<p>

Después de que vio irse uno por uno a sus amigos del club de tenis, se deprimió mucho, por sobre todo porque existía una persona que nunca había logrado sacar de su cabeza. Eso fue, en parte, una de las razones por las cuales su relación con Echizen no resultó del todo bien. Echizen y él mismo estaban enamorados de distintas personas desde que iniciaron su relación, sin embargo no querían reconocerlo, sobre todo no Echizen. Finalmente, Kintaro solo le dijo que ninguno de los dos podía seguirse mintiendo. Amaban a otra persona, ¿por qué seguir intentando algo que no tenía futuro? Ryoma lo aceptó, y ahora Kintaro estaba feliz de saber que él y Momoshiro Takeshi estaban en una relación. Solo faltaba el… pero, en esas nacionales, demostraría que tenía lo suficiente como para estar a la altura de su amado. De Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Puede que muchos dijesen que Kintaro siempre ha sido el más fuerte del equipo original, y probablemente lo era, pero él mismo no se sentía así. No desde que Shiraishi se había ido.

Así, pues, su próximo partido era en contra del Seigaku y ya estaban en las Finales del torneo nacional. Esa vez, ya no podía perder, eso era inapreciable y jamás se lo perdonaría. Por ello, observó a sus siete titulares. Las dos parejas de dobles estaban conformadas por cuatro chicos diferentes entre sí, la primera pareja eran Ryouta Usami junto a Kaede Saga, ellos eran los mejores jugadores que tenía en el equipo. Ryouta era un joven castaño de ojos azul oscuro que tenía una manía extraña por decir frases de libros que alguna vez leyó a cada minuto; mientras que Kaede era un joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, que a diferencia de Ryouta o el mismo Kintaro nunca decía nada, ninguno sabía si era por timidez o simplemente por la falta de ganas. La segunda pareja de dobles era un chico extranjero llamado Carter, quien era moreno y con cabello oscuro, ojos del mismo color y Kiyoshi Fukada, quien tenía ojos castaños y cabello rubio, ninguno de los dos tenía manías extrañas. Sus jugadores de Singles eran seres particulares y extraños que no sabía de dónde había sacado. El jugador de Singles Tree era un joven de cabello blanco (¿quizás plateado?) y ojos profundamente azules, casi como el mismo cielo, que se llamaba Atsuhi. Su jugador de Singles Two era un joven que se veía común y corriente, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, sin nada particular que se llamaba Haruka. En realidad, ambos a simple vista se veían como si nada, sin embargo subestimarlos podía ser realmente una maldición. Tenían una fuerza monstruosa, aunque en realidad Haruka tenía problemas de resistencia sin embargo dado que ganaba muy rápido nunca se veía en problemas, ambos eran de copiar las técnicas de sus oponentes aunque Atsuhi se especializaba en ello. Ambos habían aparecido y se habían ganado el puesto de titular. Todos eran de segundo año.

Kintaro no había tenido que jugar en todo el torneo, excepto en las eliminatorias que fue nuevamente regla que se jugasen todos los partidos, sin embargo en las Semifinales no fue necesario mover un dedo dado que sus chicos derrotaron al Rikkaidai sin su ayuda; el Rikkaidai había perdido mucho nivel luego de que todos los titulares reales se hubiesen ido. Sin embargo, sabía que en las Finales no sería tan simple. Conocía a Ryoma, claro que lo conocía, y sabía que tenía que tener ases bajo la manga. Pero también sabía que iba a intentar engañarle en Singles por lo que decidió el orden de los equipos fácilmente. Kintaro parpadeó y luego mandó a finalizar el entrenamiento, mientras él se retiraba. Necesitaba dormir, lo necesitaba si deseaba enfrentarse a Ryoma como dios mandaba.

…

Kintaro repasó el orden de los partidos, se convenció a sí mismo y presentó la hoja de inscripción para las finales. Una vez inscritos, habló con sus jugadores de dobles y con los de individuales, esa vez tenían que ganar sin importar los pequeños detalles. Todos los juegos, debían ganarlos y así se haría. Kintaro se relajó, mientras que iba al asiento del entrenador en la cancha. Osamu seguía siendo el entrenador, pero todo quedaba en manos de Kintaro en esas finales, Osamu sabía que en ese momento era todo por y para Kintaro, él no podía interferir. Kintaro se ubicó en la silla del entrenador y se dispuso a observar como Atsuhi era llamado a la cancha para iniciar el partido. Obviamente, Atsuhi ganó, su imitación siempre había sido muy buena y podía imitar a cualquier jugador por lo que fue cambiando de personalidad a lo largo del partido y el chico que representaba a Seigaku no tuvo oportunidad. El partido terminó en 6-1. Luego, vino doubles two, Ryouta y Kaede entraron a la cancha con el primero recitando alguna frase de un libro que Kintaro no alcanzó a identificar. El partido fue un poco más reñido, pero Ryouta si bien no era un imitador ni similares era un jugador instintivo que siempre hacía caso a los mismos, contrario a Kaede que usaba la lógica para todo, sin embargo entre los dos eran una excelente pareja. Ganaron, claro, aunque se tuvo que recurrir al Tie Break.

Osamu desplazó a Kintaro del lugar del entrenador, y Kintaro se dirigió a la cancha, todo dependía de él en aquel momento. Su oponente, era Ryoma Echizen. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kintaro, sabía que le iba a tender una trampa y por eso escogió Singles Two para participar. Fue a darle la mano, que Ryoma besó si nada dado que adoraba ver a Kintaro sonrojarse y toser avergonzado. Él todavía estaba con Momoshiro, pero eso no quitaba que su ex pareja era su ex pareja y a él le gustaba verlo sonrojarse. Sin embargo, en aquel momento algo llamó su atención. Una cabellera extraña, una sonrisa y vendas en las manos; sonrió malicioso sin poder evitarlo, mientras soltaba la mano de Kintaro y se inclinaba para susurrarle algo. Kintaro le miró sin comprender y desvió su mirada muy disimuladamente a donde todo su anterior equipo estaba observándole. Chitose, Kenya, Zaizen, Yuuji, Koharu, Koishikawa, y Shiraishi, estaban todos. Solo pudo sonreír ampliamente y luego se dispuso a empezar el partido.

En ese partido, Kintaro demostró muchas cosas, a sí mismo y a Ryoma. Le había demostrado que había mejorado en el último año, que había mejorado desde sus tiempos de primer año de secundaria, que había crecido y había madurado. Y que, por sobre todo, había aprendido a usar el TeniMuhou no Kiwami de una manera correcta. Todo el partido fue reñido, y fue largo, muy largo; el Tie Break fue largo sin embargo, cuando el árbitro gritó: "Juego y partido para Tooyama del Shitenhouji. ¡134-132!" Ryoma solo pudo sonreír. Él nunca se tomaba bien perder, claro que no, sin embargo tenía claro que en ese momento Kintaro había roto barreras. Se acercó a él, mientras todo el equipo de Shitenhouji gritaba por la victoria, y le abrazó; Kintaro solo pudo corresponder el abrazo, sintiéndose completamente bien con una victoria. Sintiéndose pleno porque dio todo en la cancha. Ryoma le levantó en brazos y el pelirrojo le besó la mejilla, para luego ir con su equipo quienes le levantaron y gritaron por su victoria. Ryoma negó divertido para luego ir a disculparse con su entrenadora y con su equipo por haber perdido… pero, desde que vio al equipo antiguo de Shintehouji en las gradas supo que no iba a ganar… porque a Kintaro serio y determinado ni siquiera él le podía ganar.

…

La ceremonia final fue un recuerdo que Kintaro atesoraría por siempre, pero lo que más atesoraría sería lo que ocurrió después. Luego de la ceremonia, todo el equipo que fue Shitenhouji le alzó y le felicitó, alegrándose por el campeonato nacional que Kintaro había llevado al Shitenhouji. Shiraishi fue el último en felicitarle, pero fue el que más le gustó. Primero le felicitó de forma formal, como antiguo capitán y capitán actual, para luego tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo enfrente de todos. A nadie le sorprendió ni molestó, porque sabían que Kintaro había querido durante mucho tiempo a Shiraishi. Habian tardado tres años, con dos intentos de declaración antes, pero la tercera fue la vencida. Shiraishi solo sonrió de lado mientras Kintaro le susurraba algo parecido a: "Valió la pena esperar por la tercera vez".  
>Ryoma, a metros de ellos, solo pudo reír y se abrazó a su novio quien solo sonrió de lado, decidiéndose por felicitar luego al capitán del Shitenhouji… dado que le veía ocupado.<p>

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo :3 Amo esta pareja, así que... en fin xD espero que os haya gustado<p> 


End file.
